


Servizio Domestico

by erroredistampa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis indossa un'uniforme da cameriera per pulire la sua stanza, ed Harry lo punisce per averla disordinata.</p><p>--</p><p>“Sei una cattiva ragazza”, soffiò, sentendo Louis sussultare sotto di lui. “E sai cosa succede alle cattive ragazze, vero, Lou?”, aggiunse, sussurrando le sue parole direttamente contro il suo orecchio.<br/>Ancora una volta, Louis annuì. “Le cattive ragazze vengono sculacciate, papino”, rispose senza vergogna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servizio Domestico

Harry canticchiava tra sé e sé mentre prendeva il toast che era saltato fuori dal tostapane. Lo lasciò cadere sul piano di lavoro della cucina e aprì il coperchio del burro, udendo il suono lontano della televisione proveniente dalla camera di Louis. Sorrise e tirò fuori un coltello dal cassetto, usandolo per spalmare la sostanza gialla su tutte le fette di pane.  
Una volta finito, Harry iniziò a tagliarlo a triangolini e li mise su un piatto, adagiando il coltello vicino alla vaschetta del burro. Sentì un rumore improvviso dalla porta di casa e girò la testa verso quella direzione, vedendo delle lettere cadere dalla fessura della posta.  
Continuò a canticchiare piano dirigendosi alla porta e tre buste bianche riempirono la sua visuale. Si chinò e le raccolse leggendo i destinatari; solo una di loro era per lui, le altre due erano di Louis.  
Tornando in cucina, Harry appoggiò la sua lettera sul tavolo e rimase con le altre nel pugno. La mano libera prese il piatto con il toast e poi lui si diresse verso la camera di Louis, sentendo il rumore della TV farsi più forte a mano a mano che si avvicinava.  
Alzò la mano con le lettere e aprì la porta, trovando Louis seduto sul letto con una mezza tazza di tè accanto. I suoi occhi si spostarono dalla TV all'angolo della stanza per incontrare quelli di Harry, rivolgendogli un ampio sorriso quando vide il toast che aveva portato.  
“Ho sentito che cucinavi qualcosa! Spero sia per me”, Louis scherzò, continuando a sorridere.  
Il riccio aprì la bocca per rispondere ma poi si fermò quando guardò per terra, vedendo un mucchio di vestiti sparsi senza meta sul pavimento. Si accigliò e sorpassò un paio di jeans per passare a Louis il piatto. “Hai notato quanto sia disordinata questa camera?”  
Louis prese uno dei triangolini e ne diede un morso, guardando Harry e scrollando le spalle mentre masticava. “Non è messa malissimo.”  
“Non riesco neanche a vedere il pavimento!”, ribatté Harry, dando un'altra occhiata alla stanza. I suoi occhi viaggiavano dalle lattine vuote ai contenitori di cibo che erano stati pigramente abbandonati sopra i mobili. “Non capisco come tu possa dormire qui”, commentò, spostando lo sguardo di nuovo verso Louis, che aveva quasi finito di mangiare il primo triangolo.  
Louis alzò gli occhi al cielo infastidito, inghiottendo l'ultimo pezzo del toast tra le sue mani. “Pulirò tutto, okay?”, lo assicurò. Poi vide la posta in mano ad Harry, “Quella è mia?”  
Il riccio abbassò lo sguardo alle lettere e annuì, ricordandosi solo in quel momento di avercele. “Sì, sono appena arrivate”, disse, passandole a Louis.  
Lo guardò con lieve disgusto mentre si puliva le mani nel piumone per poi prendere le buste e poi annusò la stanza: “Cos'è questo odore?”  
Louis aprì le lettere e guardò Harry. Si strinse nelle spalle di nuovo, “Non lo so, forse gli avanzi di pizza di ieri sera.”  
Il riccio aggrottò la fronte una volta che i suoi occhi seguirono quelli di Louis verso una scatola aperta di pizza che giaceva sulla scrivania di fronte al letto. “Ho cucinato io ieri”, pensò ad alta voce, ancora accigliato. “E l'altro ieri ancora. Ciò significa che quella cosa è qua da molto più tempo del dovuto.”  
Louis lesse distrattamente la lettera aperta, non prestando attenzione a Harry. Finì di analizzare il pezzo di carta e poi alzò lo sguardo verso l'altro ragazzo, che lo fissava inespressivo aspettando una sua risposta. “Pulirò dopo, lo prometto!”  
“Dici sempre così, Lou”, gli ricordò Harry, sospirando lanciando un'ultima occhiata alla stanza disordinata. Scosse la testa e poi si voltò verso il letto, “Guarda che non ci vuole molto a mettere tutto in ordine, lo sai.”  
“Ma è così noioso!”, piagnucolò Louis, spostando le lettere da parte e prendendo il secondo pezzo di toast dal piatto. Ne diede un morso mentre guardava Harry dirigersi verso la porta. “Però la ordinerò, hai la mia parola.”  
Il riccio annuì in risposta, non affatto convinto. “O pulisci tu o assumi una cameriera”, disse scherzando, uscendo dalla stanza.  
Louis inghiottì il toast e rimase a fissare la porta, elaborando le parole di Harry. Sbatté le palpebre, lasciando spazio a un piccolo sorriso sul suo volto.  
Un'idea improvvisa si insinuò nella sua mente.

-

Chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle, Harry entrò in casa con un sacchetto di plastica pieno e le chiavi della macchina in mano. Andò in cucina e buttò le chiavi sul tavolo prima di posare la busta della spesa, contenente cibo e bibite, sul piano da lavoro.  
“Lou, sono tornato”, gridò, sapendo che Louis era a casa anche se non sentì risposta.  
Camminando lungo il corridoio, Harry si tolse le scarpe e appese la giacca. Si voltò per andare nella camera da letto dell'altro ragazzo, sentendo un fresco profumo di pulito. Si accigliò confuso, convinto di risentire lo stesso odore sgradevole di prima.  
Alzò la mano e spinse la porta della stanza di Louis, sentendo il profumo farsi più forte; probabilmente uno spray al gusto di qualche frutto. Entrò in camera, vedendo istantaneamente i mobili puliti e ordinati e i vestiti nell'armadio invece che per terra.  
“Hai davvero-”, Harry si interruppe accorgendosi di Louis sul lato opposto della stanza. Gli occhi gli si spalancarono a quella visuale, vedendolo vestito con un'uniforme da cameriera bianca e nera e con uno spolverino in mano.  
Sentì lo stomaco formicolare per l'eccitazione e il piacere mentre continuava a fissarlo. I suoi occhi viaggiarono lungo la sua figura, perfettamente modellata dal corto vestitino che aveva.  
Le sue gambe toniche erano coperte da calze a righe alte fino alle cosce, dove uno strato di pizzo concludeva la parte superiore della lingerie.  
Harry deglutì quando posò lo sguardo sui tacchi neri ai suoi piedi, facendolo apparire più alto del solito. Il suo stomaco formicolò di più, e più lo guardava più la patta dei suoi pantaloni si stringeva. Che vista paradisiaca.  
“Ho seguito il tuo consiglio”, Louis parlò all'improvviso, cercando di nascondere il suo sorriso all'espressione di Harry. “Ho assunto una cameriera”, finì sogghignando quando il riccio lo guardò.  
Harry deglutì di nuovo dopo aver costatato che la sua bocca era diventata secca. Abbassò lo sguardo dal viso di Louis fino al suo petto, coperto dalla parte superiore del vestito. Le spalline sottili su ciascuna spalla lo tenevano a posto.  
Tutto ciò era abbastanza da farlo diventare incredibilmente eccitato e con un disperato bisogno di toccare il morbido tessuto sul corpo di Louis.  
“Sicuramente non avevo questo in mente quando te l'ho suggerito”, disse con voce più profonda del solito. Lentamente si avvicinò verso il ragazzo, “Ma sono contento che tu abbia seguito il mio consiglio.”  
Louis mantenne il suo sorriso mentre guardava il riccio avvicinarsi a lui con sguardo ipnotizzato. “Sapevo che lo saresti stato”, rispose, mentre lo sguardo di Harry cadeva di nuovo in basso , come se non ne avesse mai avuto abbastanza del modo in cui Louis stava dentro quell'abito. “Sai, penso di meritarmi un premio”, continuò, inclinando la testa di lato con un sorriso furbo sul suo viso.  
Rialzando lo sguardo, Harry sbatté le palpebre e poi aggrottò la fronte in confusione. “Un premio?”, ripeté, alzando un sopracciglio. Stava combattendo la voglia di far scorrere le mani sul corpo di Louis, di sentire ogni sua curva contro la stoffa.  
“Sì”, rispose il ragazzo semplicemente, abbassando civettuolo gli occhi per guardare il riccio attraverso le ciglia. “Ho pulito la mia stanza per te”, aggiunse, “Penso di meritarmi una ricompensa.”  
Harry scosse lentamente la testa, “Tu sei quello che l'ha incasinata all'inizio. Semmai meriti di essere punito.”  
Riempiendo il piccolo spazio tra loro due, Louis allungò la mano e la appoggiò sul petto del riccio. Lentamente spostò lo sguardo sul suo, mentre la sua gamba si sollevò contro la coscia dell'altro, avvicinandolo a lui. “Quindi mi punirai, papino?”, chiese con calma, mettendo su un finto broncio.  
Harry sentì le farfalle allo stomaco al contatto caldo sulla sua coscia. Ignorò la sua domanda e abbassò lo sguardo in basso, vedendo la gamba di Louis avvolta intorno al suo fianco. Le sue mani lentamente si mossero lungo il suo ginocchio, sfiorando le righe dei collant e facendolo eccitare.  
Gli strinse la coscia e poi lo guardò di nuovo, i loro visi ora più vicini di prima. “Te lo meriti”, parlò piano, incatenando i loro occhi. “Per aver messo in disordine, e per esserti vestito come una lurida puttana per me”, aggiunse, sentendo il suo cazzo indurirsi di più alle sue stesse parole.  
Poi usò la mano che teneva la gamba di Louis per allontanarla dalla sua coscia. Rimasero a fissarsi a vicenda prima che lui spostasse lo sguardo oltre le sue spalle. “Girati con la faccia al muro”, ordinò sussurrando. Un profondo senso di eccitazione si stava impadronendo di lui.  
Louis gli lanciò un altro sorriso e seguì le istruzioni del riccio. Si girò con grazia e si avvicinò alla parete della sua stanza, facendo rumore con i tacchi ai piedi. Si morse il labbro in attesa mentre allungava le mani per premerle contro il muro, lo spolverino ancora in pugno.  
Vedendo il modo in cui Louis subito inarcò la schiena per far sporgere il culo, Harry soffocò un gemito, sentendo i formicolii nel suo stomaco aumentare rapidamente. Lentamente si avvicinò a dove Louis era piegato contro la parete, in attesa dei suoi prossimi ordini.  
La mano del riccio scese al rigonfiamento dei suoi pantaloni quando vide le mutandine di pizzo nero dell'altro, che spuntavano dalla parte inferiore del vestito. Gemette profondamente, non aspettandosi che Louis se le mettesse insieme al vestitino. Se possibile divenne ancora più eccitato di come già non fosse.  
“Sei così sexy in questo momento”, parlò Harry piano, la sua voce densa di eccitazione. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso sulle mutandine, aderenti alla curva del culo di Louis, mentre gli si avvicinava e allungava le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
Louis sorrise e girò la testa di lato per guardare Harry da sopra la sua spalla. “Sono contento che ti piaccia ciò che vedi”, rispose, sapendo che al riccio sarebbe piaciuto molto.  
“Oh, mi piace eccome”, Harry confermò, la sua voce ancora profonda e bassa. Le sue mani lente scesero fino ad accarezzare delicatamente il suo sedere, sentendo il morbido pizzo delle mutandine tra le dita. “Il tuo culo sta così bene dentro queste”, aggiunse, stringendo le mani attorno alla pelle morbida.  
Soffocando un gemito, Louis cercò di mantenere il suo respiro il più normale possibile. Girò la testa di nuovo verso il muro mentre continuava a sentire i polpastrelli dell'altro massaggiare il suo sedere, mandando scariche di piacere su tutto il suo corpo.  
“Scommetto che hai aspettato tutto il giorno il mio ritorno, vero?”, domandò Harry, parlando con un potente tono di voce. “Indossando questo vestito e questi slip come una ragazzina sexy”, continuò, muovendo una mano sul fianco di Louis mentre l'altra rimase sul suo culo. “Stavi aspettando che vedessi quanto troia sei, perché sapevi che mi sarebbe piaciuto molto, o no?”  
Louis annuì, sentendo il suo corpo reagire alle parole del riccio. Il bassoventre formicolò di piacere e il suo cazzo divenne più duro contro il pizzo delle mutandine.  
Harry si sentì perdere il controllo mentre premeva il suo corpo contro quello del ragazzo di fronte a lui, facendogli sentire quanto duro fosse diventato. Spostò le labbra vicino al suo orecchio, “Sei una cattiva ragazza”, soffiò, sentendo Louis sussultare sotto di lui. “E sai cosa succede alle cattive ragazze, vero, Lou?”, aggiunse, sussurrando le sue parole direttamente contro il suo orecchio.  
Sentì l'altro gemere piano quando iniziò a muovere il bacino in tondo, premendo deliberatamente la sua erezione contro il suo culo.  
Ancora una volta, Louis annuì. “Le cattive ragazze vengono sculacciate, papino”, rispose senza vergogna.  
“Esattamente”, il riccio mantenne le sue labbra vicino all'orecchio di Louis mentre la sua mano si alzava per poi colpirlo forte nella natica destra. Lo sentì gemere di nuovo, più forte questa volta. “E tu sei stata una ragazza davvero tanto cattiva”, sussurrò prima di colpirlo di nuovo.  
Dopo averlo sentito gemere un'altra volta, Harry fece qualche passo indietro e si inginocchiò. Mantenne le mani sui fianchi di Louis, poi le abbassò sulle natiche, sentendo di nuovo il tessuto del pizzo. “Quindi ti punirò. Capito, Louis?”, chiese, schiaffeggiando lo stesso punto a destra di prima.  
Louis gemette e rimase contro il muro. Annuì con la testa, sentendo brividi lungo tutto il suo corpo. Il suo cazzo si contrasse sotto le mutande che indossava, rendendolo disperato per qualsiasi cosa Harry gli avrebbe dato.  
Abbassando la mano più in basso, il riccio usò le dita per spostare da parte le mutandine fino a poter vedere la sua entrata. La sua testa si mosse più vicina, la sua lingua leccò lo stretto buchino.  
“Oh, cazzo”, Louis sussultò con un gemito, chiudendo gli occhi appena sentì l'umidità della lingua di Harry spingersi dentro di lui. Emise una serie di gemiti di piacere, sentendo il suo cazzo contrarsi di nuovo, godendo di come il riccio lo leccasse ripetutamente dentro e fuori.  
Harry usò la punta del suo pollice per allargare le sue natiche, facilitandogli l'accesso al suo buco. L'altra sua mano si alzò a sorreggere i suoi fianchi, facendolo rimanere al suo posto contro il muro mentre la sua lingua continuava a lavorare; tirò indietro la testa e inghiottì il gusto nella sua bocca. Poi annuì in approvazione, “La tua fica è così buona”, scherzò, continuando ad avere il sapore di Louis sulla sua lingua. Si avvicinò di nuovo per leccare lentamente tutto attorno il piccolo cerchietto. “Ti piace, vero?”  
Louis annuì senza fiato. Deglutì e girò la testa di lato, bisognoso di vedere Harry leccarlo. “Lo amo”, rispose, emettendo un altro gemito quando la sua lingua si insidiò dentro di lui. “Lo amo così tanto!”  
Harry fece scivolare la lingua dentro e fuori un po' più a lungo prima di toglierla completamente via. Mise di nuovo la mano sulla natica destra di Louis e la colpì ancora, sopra il segno rosso che si era già formato prima. “Sei così cattivo.”  
Si rialzò e tolse le mani dal culo di Louis per levarsi la camicia bianca. La buttò sul tappeto pulito e poi lentamente si slacciò la cintura.  
“Vuoi essere scopato contro questo muro?”, chiese abbassando i jeans e i boxer fino alle caviglie. Prese il suo membro duro nella mano e lo accarezzò, notando Louis annuire freneticamente. “Sì? Pensi che la tua fica meriti davvero il mio cazzo?”  
L'altro ragazzo si morse il labbro e annuì di nuovo, sentendosi sopraffatto dall'eccitazione. “Penso di sì”, rispose, il suo pene che pulsava contro le mutandine.  
“D'accordo”, Harry accettò, continuando ad accarezzarsi. Si avvicinò a Louis e gli tirò via le mutande lungo le gambe. “So quanto ami avere il mio cazzo duro farsi strada dentro di te, vero Lou?”  
“Sì”, rispose il più basso con la pelle d'oca al tocco delle mani del riccio di nuovo sui suoi fianchi. “Lo amo tantissimo”, aggiunse infine, lasciando Harry tirargli il sedere vicino al suo membro.  
Il più alto guidò la punta del suo cazzo dentro all'entrata di Louis, facendosi scivolare fino in fondo. Gemette profondamente sentendo le pareti calde avvolte attorno a lui, facendolo palpitare di piacere.  
“Oh, sì”, Louis gemette in estasi, si trovava in paradiso. Il suo corpo era in fiamme mentre Harry si spingeva contro di lui, facendo gemere e sussultare entrambi a quelle sensazioni. “È tutto così bello, papino.”  
Harry si spinse più forte su di lui. “Ti piace come il mio cazzo si muove dentro questo tuo buchino stretto?”, sussurrò con voce profonda.  
“Oh, cazzo, sì!”, gemette Louis in risposta, le mani che cercavano un sostegno contro il muro. Urlò quasi, godendosi l'intensa sensazione di avere Harry dentro sé. “Più veloce, papino”, lo pregò disperatamente, “Scopami forte e veloce!”  
Gemendo con voce roca, Harry strinse la presa sui fianchi di Louis ed aumentò la velocità.  
Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori. Dentro e fuori.  
Tutta la stanza fu riempita da gemiti, sospiri e rumori di pelle sbattuta su pelle. “Sei così troia”, ringhiò Harry a voce bassa, sentendo il suo corpo fremere di piacere. “Una troia così disperata per me.”  
Louis urlò sentendo il piacere aumentare. Girò la testa per guardare dietro di sé, vedendo il riccio muoversi sinuoso contro di lui. “Cazzo, Harry!”  
“Sei così stretto!”, soffiò il ragazzo più alto, continuando a sbatterselo veloce. Le sue mani stringevano il morbido tessuto del vestito all'altezza dei fianchi del più basso.   
“Sei così eccitante con questo vestitino addosso, solo per me”, continuò il riccio, avvicinando le labbra all'orecchio di Louis, “Lo sai questo, vero? Sai quanto mi piace?”, aggiunse, continuando a muovere il cazzo dentro e fuori. “Sai che sarei diventato duro a vederti indossare questa roba, queste mutandine e questi tacchi, vero?”  
“Papino, ti prego!”, Louis urlò quasi senza fiato, il suo membro già cosparso di gocce pre-orgasmo. Il suo corpo era elettrizzato dall'eccitazione, la sua pelle era calda dal piacere intenso.  
“Fammi vedere quanto davvero sei una cattiva ragazza, Lou”, ordinò il riccio, soffiando sul suo orecchio e cominciando a tremare. “Vieni per me.”  
Louis obbedì volentieri e avvolse la mano attorno al suo cazzo. Gemette appena iniziò a segarsi, sentendo il suo membro pulsare nel suo palmo. Sapeva che era vicino all'orgasmo; poteva sentire i muscoli delle gambe cedere e il formicolio al bassoventre aumentare.  
“Papino!”, gridò improvvisamente, sentendosi girare la testa a tutte quelle belle sensazioni. “Papino, sto venendo!”, gemette forte, poco prima di raggiungere l'apice del piacere, schizzando di sperma la parete di fronte a lui.  
Harry sentì le urla e i gemiti prodotti da Louis mentre continuava ancora a spingersi contro di lui. Le sue dita strinsero forte i fianchi dell'altro mentre dava gli ultimi affondi dentro e fuori, lasciando uscire gemiti rochi dalle sue labbra.  
“Sto per venire dentro questa tua stretta fica!”, soffiò nell'orecchio di Louis, facendolo rabbrividire al suono della sua voce. Poi il riccio venne copiosamente senza più fiato dentro l'altro; il corpo tremante dall'intenso orgasmo.  
Dopo aver fatto passare qualche secondo, Harry lasciò un soffice bacio sulla spalla di Louis mentre usciva fuori dal suo corpo. Indietreggiò e si rimise i boxer e i pantaloni, dopodiché avvolse le braccia attorno alla vita del più basso e lo fece raddrizzare.  
Lasciando un altro bacio sul suo collo, il riccio sorrise quando sentì la mano dell'altro intrecciare le dita con le sue. I suoi occhi si abbassarono sulla parete di fronte a loro, dove lo sperma di Louis era chiaramente visibile ad entrambi.  
“Dovrai ripulire di nuovo”, disse scherzosamente Harry, sorridendo e prendendo lo spolverino, caduto a terra, per passarlo di nuovo a Louis.


End file.
